


Paint my body gold

by lilraven



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Sorry Not Sorry, honestly i just couldn't stop thinking about the lingerie comments, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilraven/pseuds/lilraven
Summary: Pure, gratuitous smut inspired by Tracy's comment about Vanessa having bought something for Charity's benefit.





	Paint my body gold

**Author's Note:**

> *hands over the pwp shyly* I hope you likey!

She’s standing in front of the mirror, running her fingers through curls that she’s spent the last half an hour perfecting, as she lets her eyes wander along her reflection. It’s not that she doesn’t like the attire. Well, lack thereof would probably be a more accurate description, she thinks, blushing as she plays with the hem of the red negligee that barely covers the excuse for a thong she’s wearing underneath. Vanessa is not really one to wear skimpy underwear, hasn’t been in years, but there’s something abut Charity that inspires her. So much so that the last time Tracy dragged her to town on one of their shopping sprees, she spent a good while in the fitting room of the lingerie shop, piecing together this little (very, very little) ensemble of a deep red silk negligee, and a matching balconette and thong. She’s finished the look off with some hooker heels, which really are too much, but she’s determined to blow Charity’s mind. Go big or home, as they say.

 

She takes a deep breath, brushing a few wayward curls to the side as she lifts her chin, giving her reflection a wink for good measure as she steps out of the bathroom.

 

“You’re not allowed to laugh!” Vanessa calls out as she grips the door handle, pushing it down slowly, heat rising to her cheeks as she steps through into the bedroom.

 

“Babe, why would I –“ Charity’s words die on her lips as she looks up from her crossword, her mouth gaping open on words that won’t form. The pen dangling from her hand drops onto the bedspread with a soft thud, and she blinks, snapping her mouth shut.

 

“Holy fuck.”

 

Vanessa bites her lip, a slow smile spreading on her face as she watches Charity’s eyes feast on her body, moving slowly from her face all the way down to the tip of her heels. Her breath hitches in her throat when she sees Charity’s tongue flick over her lips, giving her the final push she needs to stride over and pull Charity to the edge of the mattress. She looks down at Charity, laying her hands on the woman’s shoulders, blushing at the way Charity is looking at her. There’s so much hunger in her eyes that Vanessa briefly wonders how she hasn’t been wolfed down in one bite by now.

 

“So, I don’t look completely ridiculous?”

 

Charity tilts her head slowly, smiling up at Vanessa, her hands coming up to bunch the silken fabric around her hips.

 

“Ness, babe, you look stunning.”

 

Vanessa leans down, tugging Charity into a lingering kiss, her tongue swiping slowly along Charity’s lower lip before giving it a gentle bite. Just as Charity’s grip tightens and she’s about to pull Vanessa into her lap, she pulls back. The look of confusion on Charity’s face is almost comical, and Vanessa lets out a giggle, lifting up a finger to Charity’s lips.

 

“Wait. I have a surprise for you.”

 

She backs away from Charity slowly, her finger still pointing at her, a silent order for Charity to stay put on her spot at the edge of the bed. When Vanessa reaches the dresser, she flicks on the travel speaker and finds the playlist she’s spent more time than she cares to admit perfecting. As the first song starts, she looks up to find Charity gazing at her with what can only be described as a look of utter starvation on her face.

 

“Oh, babe…”

 

Charity’s words come out as a raspy whisper, and Vanessa smirks, raising an eyebrow, a newfound confidence spreading through her as she revels under Charity’s burning eyes. She treads over to Charity, indulging in every step, determined to make the lust in Charity’s eyes grow even deeper. When she reaches the edge of the bed, she nudges Charity’s legs together so she can place her own on either side of them, her thighs hugging Charity’s as she starts to sway to the music, her hands resting on Charity’s shoulders. Charity’s eyes have turned a dark emerald, and if her breathing is anything to go by, she’s really, really enjoying this. But Vanessa can’t help but ask, a pink blush creeping to her cheeks as she stares into depths of green.

 

“Am I doing this right?”

 

It takes a moment for Charity to realize she’s been asked a question, and when she does, an incredulous laugh leaves her lips, and she grips Vanessa’s waist softly.

 

“You’re doing amazing, babe, don’t –” Charity breathes out roughly, her thumbs running slow circles on Vanessa’s grinding hips, “don’t even think about stopping.”

 

If there’s one thing in the world that Vanessa loves it’s the way Charity’s eyes glaze over when they’re together like this, the way her voice goes all husky, and she forfeits all control to Vanessa. On a night like this, if Vanessa plays her cards right, she knows she can render Charity completely speechless. She turns around slowly under Charity’s watchful eyes, pressing her ass into Charity’s lap, earning a strangled moan breathed into her hair. Charity pushes the golden locks aside, and Vanessa feels warm lips run a slow path up from her shoulder all the way behind her ear, where Charity’s tongue flicks against her pulse point, making her shiver and press down harder. Charity’s arms circle Vanessa’s waist, her fingers smoothing down her silk-covered abdomen, reaching for the hem of the garment that in all its scantiness suddenly feels like far too much fabric.

 

“Off,” Charity moans into Vanessa’s neck, sending a jolt of pleasure straight between Vanessa’s legs, “take this off. Now.”

 

More than eager to oblige, Vanessa drags the offending garment over her head and flings it blindly to the floor. She spins back around in Charity’s embrace, straddling her hips, her arms wrapping around Charity’s shoulders to pull her into a searing kiss. The kiss is so slow, so tempting, Charity’s moans vibrating against her lips as Vanessa grinds her hips against her. When Charity’s hands start moving up her thighs, Vanessa grabs her wrists, pulling back, her eyes glinting as she brings Charity’s hands up above her head and pushes her down on the bed.

 

Vanessa’s lips leave a wet trail along Charity’s neck, dragging another set of moans from the woman writhing under her as she reaches her earlobe and pulls it into her mouth. She sinks her teeth into the soft flesh and revels in the low ‘oh’ that escapes Charity’s lips. Letting go of Charity’s wrists, Vanessa’s hands come down to tug at the hem of the old t-shirt she’s wearing, lips still brushing Charity’s ear as she hums, “I believe this,” she pulls off the shirt in one fluid motion and lets it fall to the floor, “belongs to me.”

 

Charity’s mouth opens to argue her case, but as Vanessa’s lips close around her nipple, her breath hitches in her throat and all that comes out is a guttural moan. Vanessa grins against Charity’s chest before pulling the hard nub into her mouth, flicking at it with her tongue and gently scraping her teeth against it, making Charity’s moans grow faster. She loves making Charity lose control like this, loves the way her breath catches at every flick of her tongue, and the way her hands grapple at the bed sheets, trying to ground herself when Vanessa’s lips suck and tease her.

 

“Ness,” Charity rasps, her hips rising to meet Vanessa’s, “Ness, I need –“

 

Vanessa’s lips release her nipple, and she crawls up Charity’s body, bringing their lips together in a slow kiss.

 

“I know – ” Vanessa slides her hand down Charity’s body, only stopping when she reaches the pulsing between her legs, running her hand over Charity’s underwear agonizingly slowly, “exactly what you need Charity.”

 

“F-fuck.”

 

Vanessa grins against Charity’s mouth, pushing her hand into her panties, two fingers plunging into wet heat. She hears a groan escape her own lips as she feels how wet Charity is, and she plunges in deeper, dragging a loud moan from the trembling woman under her.

 

“And if you’re a good girl for me,” Vanessa flicks a finger over Charity’s clit for emphasis, and feels Charity writhe under her touch, “I’ll give you what you need more than once.”


End file.
